Insert Title Here
by flying.high.forever
Summary: Maximum Ride. Out to save the world and...go to school! Yes! The flock are in school and Eraser free...for now. Please Read and Review, it makes me happy! Faxness with possible other pairings.
1. School! Yay!

Hey, it's me!! Yay!! I'm taking an extremely long break from my other fics to write something else. I wrote this first chapter in school today, and I thought it was cool, so I'm posting it. The idea's probably already been used, but I'm bored! Yay! Whatever, here's a chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters. I don't own eggs, either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"MAX! WAKE UP!"

Ugh. I groaned. I can't believe I overslept! I NEVER oversleep! I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. I saw a dresser, a computer, a desk...Now, I know what you're thinking. No, we haven't been kidnapped again. No, we're not currently residing in "rich people" woods. A month or so ago, this house that I'm in was for sale. I thought it looked nice, so I bought it with the bank card that, apparently, never runs out of money.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We're starting school today, which is also why I'm pissed I overslept. This time we're not going to a school with uniforms. I don't want to be a Barbie again...

I threw myself out of bed, got dressed, and went into the kitchen to find Fang cooking eggs.

Fang looked over. "Good morning, sunshine" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

He paused. "Dunno. Eggs?"

"Sure." I grabbed some eggs and sat down at our table.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I'm 15 years old. Fang just turned 15, and he's like a brother to me. There are four other people with us. There's Iggy, who's 14; Nudge, who's 12; Gazzy, who's 9; and Angel who will be turning 7 soon. None of us are blood-related except for little Gazzy and Angel, who are brother and sister. We consider eachother family, though. We're all pretty normal kids...except for the fact that we have wings.

See, we were taked from our parents when we were born and experimented on at a place called The School. When I was 10, we escaped from The School with our former friend, Jeb Batchelder. He disappeared two years after that and we all thought he died. Think again.

A year ago, we met up with him again when Angel was kidnapped. The man that we all trusted with our lives was one of them. One of the Whitecoats. One of the people who took us from our parents and experimented on us. It was terrible. The worst part: He's my father.

But apart from that, the Whitecoats haven't found us in almost a year. Weird, right? I'm suspicious. They've always found us after a few days, three months tops. But since we have all this time, we're trying to live a normal life. That's why I enrolled us in school, so maybe we can learn something.

But back to now...

"Where are the others?" I asked Fang, who was now sitting across from me.

"Upstairs."

"Are they getting ready for school?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Did they have breakfast yet?"

"Yup."

"Are they--" But I got inturrupted by Angel running down the stairs and hugging me.

"Max! I'm so excited for school! You think they'll like me?" Angel looked at me. She was dressed in her cute, frilly blue dress I just got her, and white sneakers.

"Of course they'll like you! You'll be the most popular kid in the second grade!" I assured her.

Angel grinned. "Oh, boy! Bye, Max! I'm going to school to be popular!" She hugged me once more and ran out the door. Good thing she knew where her school was.

Gazzy trudged down the stairs next. He had on a pair of old jeans and a green shirt that had a toaster on it. "Hey, Gazzer. Ready for your first day of school?" I asked.

"Yup." Gazzy said. "You don't think we'll have homework, do you?"

"I sure hope not!" Iggy said. He ran down the stairs just now. "Then we wouldn't have enough time to make the...you-know-what." He winked at Gazzy. Gazzy grinned.

"Yeah, we've GOTTA have time to make that!"

I looked suspiciously at them. "Hey, you know where Nudge is?" Gazzy shook his head.

"I think she's still sleeping..." Iggy said. I got wide-eyed.

"Fang!! I thought you said everyone was awake!!" Fang just shrugged. I ran upstairs as fast as I could; school started in fifteen minutes.

"Nudge! Nudge, wake up!" I shook her awake.

She opened her eyes. "Whaa...?"

"You overslept, Nudge! School starts soon! Get dressed, quick. Ugh! Fang, I can't believe you didn't wake me up earlier..." I walked out of the room and by the time I was at the end of the hallway, Nudge ran out fully dressed and ready to go.

"C'mon, Gazzy! Iggy! Let's go! I didn't really oversleep cause I get ready really fast and Max knows that but I guess it never really clicked but I hope now it does cause I don't even eat breakfast even though I think I should, but I'm not really that hungry, are you, Gazzy? I dunno, I guess I'm just really excited to start school cause I like making new friends but keeping the old, cause one is silver and the other's gold, ya know? And I like knowing other people, but not the type of people that would get really annoyed with me just plain old talking like this. I think it's weird and--"

"Ok, Nudge," I interrupted. "Time for school." We all walked out the door and went towards our new schools. It turns out that our schools are really close to eachothers, just in case something happens. Gazzy went to the elementary school, Nudge went to the middle school, and the rest of us went to the dreaded high school. Creepy, huh? Not really.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that's all so far. If you really liked it, review and maybe I'll post another chapter. Until then...

TALK TO THE HOT DOG, IT CAN READ YOUR MIND! IT'S A FRISKY FEELING THAT IS SO DE-LIC-IOUS! HAPPY HAPPY BUNNY, HAPPY HAPPY BUNNY, GRANDMA GO TO HAWAII. GO-GO DANCING LOBSTER, GO-GO PRETTY SUNSHINE. I JUST GOT THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT! IT SAY "I'M TOO DRUNK TO F--K!" IT SAY "I'M WITH STUPID" "I'M WITH STUPID" da da da da da da PEACE! 


	2. First Period, PE

Ok...to clear up a review that I got...no, Angel does NOT go to high school...lol...I just didn't include her because she left the house earlier and she wasn't with them. She's in elementary school...yeeeeah...This chapter may seem kinda short, but I'm trying to do one class period per chapter, so some will be shorter than others...so here's chaptah two!

Disclaimer: I don't own the flock or anything else you recognize. But I DO own how my day went...yes!

----------------------------------------------

Well, it turns out high school IS pretty creepy. And what sucks is I only have one class with Fang...NOT that I want more classes with him, or anything...but it would be nice if I did...Whatever...

I decided that since we were going to be in school, I'd sign up for some unusual classes...like Chorus and Home Ec, nowadays referred to as Family and Consumer Sciences. I did take some other classes, too, such as P.E., Speech, Earth Science and Geometry. Wanna know how my day went? Good, cause I've decided I'm going to tell you.

My day started off weird. When we got there, me and Iggy went to our first class together, P.E., while Fang went off to Algebra. We were heading off to the locker rooms when a group of kids caught my eye...They were all in a big circle trying to push eachother in the center, saying "GET IN THE MIDDLE! YOU DANCE!! DANCE, DANCE!!" It was hilarious. In the circle I'd have to say there were about...8 boys and 9 girls...sophomores and freshman, no doubt. They all seemed so immature...it was funny.

Two girls from the circle walked up to me, one with a video camera, and asked if I would do an interview for them. I was confused and asked if they knew me. They shook their heads 'no' and said they were just interviewing random people. I told them I was late for class and couldn't and me and Iggy walked off.

Ten minutes later, me and Iggy were sitting in the main gym waiting for our teacher, Mr. Shanahan, to arrive. I looked around and saw one of the girls who walked up to me earlier; the one with the video camera. She looked at me and sat by me.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Hannah." She said.

"Oh, my name's Max, and this is James." I said, motioning to Iggy. I decided to use his birth name when I registered him for school. Hannah smiled.

"You guys seem familiar somehow...I can't put my finger on it, though..." She drifted off. Right then, Mr. Shanahan walked in. He took attendance and announced that we were going to be running for eight minutes without walking and then we can play a game for the rest of the period. Pfft, this is going to be a piece of cake.

Me and Iggy got up and ran at a moderate pace, but everyone kept staring at us like we were the world's fastest runners or something. I nudged Iggy and told him to slow down. We matched everyone else's pace and it was almost like we were walking. I sighed, everyone was so slow. During the course of us running, three people tripped, someone ran into a wall, and more than half the class stopped running.

Eventually the 8 minutes were up and everyone gathered around Mr. Shanahan. He told us that we'd be playing dodgeball for the rest of the hour. Everyone cheered, but me and Iggy were confused...what's dodgeball? It must be a good thing if everyone's cheering...

Heh, it's not the best game in the world. Especially when your gym parter is blind.

Me and Iggy got out of gym class alive with many bruises on our arms and legs...who knew people were so violent about a stupid game?! Not us, apparently...

We went into our respective locker rooms and changed into our regular clothes...I didn't even think to bring deodorant today, I had no idea gym class would be like that. I'm so smart, aren't I? Good thing I don't see Fang until sixth period...

I walked out into the hallway and met Iggy by the doors at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, you know where you're going next?" I asked him.

"Not a clue..." I looked around for someone to help him, and that girl from the hallway walked up to us. Hey, maybe she could help Iggy! Yes! Go me and my smartness.

"Hey, Hannah...Do you know where room..." I looked at Iggy's schedule "...A104 is? James is going there next and he doesn't know where it is..."

She thought. "Yeah, I know where it is. I can show you. We'd get there faster if we went through the other doors..." She grabbed his elbow and leaded him in the opposite direction we were originally going. Ok, that problem solved, now where was I going?

I looked at my schedule. E253. So it was on the second floor, from the 2...E...where's the E hallway? There's 5 sides to the high school? What? That's so weird...Hmm...I guess I'll just have to wander around until I find it...

------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that was a little weird, but I like it...When people tell stories, they don't usually talk and think, but I like switching...like a flashback, ya know? If you really don't like it, please tell me and I'll quit doing that. Second Period up soon!! 


End file.
